


MONSTER FUCKER 2k17

by StolenVampires



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Begging, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Genji Shimada, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Bottom Jesse McCree, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Breeding, Centaur Jack, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Dancer Satya, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dragon Genji Shimada, Dragon Jesse McCree, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facial, Femdom, Hunter Jesse McCree, Hunter McCree, Inhuman Cock, Jiangshi, Jiangshi Mei-Ling Zhou, Kinktober, Knotting, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Mare to Stud, Minotaur Jack, Oni Genji Shimada, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Raven King Gabriel, Siren Sombra, Size Kink, Textured Penis, Titty fuck, Top Hanzo Shimada, Top Jesse McCree, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Transformation sex, Vampire Hanzo, Vampire Hanzo Shimada, Vampire Hunter Jesse McCree, Vampire Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolf Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, aphrodisiac cum, blowjob, cream-pie, fae, magic sex, oni hanzo, wax kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenVampires/pseuds/StolenVampires
Summary: Look folks I'm writing Ficlets and Shorts and maybe full Porn without Plot of just good, old fashion monster fucking with various kinks and yeah I'll try to do requests but no promises my dudes.





	1. Hunter McCree/Oni Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter McCree and Oni Hanzo  
> Size Kink, Dirty Talk, Orgasm Denial

The demon had not intended to be plowing into a mortal man that night, expending their hard-won energy on mindless rutting with a lesser being. But the hunter had been sassy with him. Vaguely flirtatious, the hunter’s smell of gun powder, tobacco smoke, and spice was a fairly exotic mix in a temple that usually smelled of herbs, incense, and the surrounding wood. 

As the demon thrust particularly deep into the soft pliant flesh of their lover, they idly wondered if perhaps this was a mistake, that maybe this demon hunter was using him, luring him into a false sense of security using sex as a leverage tool.  
“Ha- Ha-“ The hunter’s moans and reckless breathing patterns were growing more heated, the demon smiled. No, this hunter was simple, forward, honest about what he wanted. What he craved in the darkness from the demon he chased into the night. Pleasure, pain, the thrill of the hunt, the wild abandon of social norms, the rebellion against civilization and humanity.  
The demon moaned, hips pushing against the hunter with enthusiasm as he bottomed out, the thick cock obscenely taken in without complain. He couldn’t help but admire the way the hunter keened his name, a plea for more and mercy all at once. But the demon wouldn’t. The Hunter was his cock sleeve now, his tight, soft, little hole to fuck on his whims.

“Does this excite you McCree?’ The demon asked, pulling back slowly, purring on how the hunter’s ass flexed and squeezed him with every heartbeat.  
“Do you perhaps enjoy being corrupted by a demonic cock? By my infernal seed and sin?” The oni punctuated the obscene words with a hard thrust, making the mortal man moan low as he shook, unable to orgasm due to the ring the bound his own length from release.  
“Oh Ha- Ha-“  
“Yes, say it hunter.”  
“Hanzo- FUCK.” He bucked under the oni, desperate.  
“Say it my tiny mortal toy.”  
“I lo- love-“  
“Love what McCree?”  
“Love your fat demon cock ah AH-“ Hanzo moaned as he thrust in and out rapidly, enjoying spreading his hunter open, watching his length vanish between the two globes of muscle and fat.

“McCree.” He purred, sinking until he was at his base, filling the other man with a rush of warm demonic sperm.  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMU


	2. Dancer Satya/Oni Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancer!Satya/Oni!Genji  
> Femdom, bondage, and begging

She trembled in front of him, the golden chains that hung off her body cold and causing her to become hyper aware of the heat between her legs. Naked save the thin strands of jewelry, Satya swallowed down her feelings as she moved to stand in front of him. She was a dancer, an artist of the highest form. She moved with grace of a goddess, she had somehow captivated him, and he’d taken her in the night with him to his domain. A warm, green place. Lush with life, yet he, pale and scarred. Red marks on his skin and horns from his handsome and youthful face betraying his inhuman self. 

A demon of the east, he wanted something from her, and she knew exactly what it was as she began her dance for him. Why else the outfit, the heavy gaze of his burning eyes upon her? The vibrant blue paint over her own eyes contrasted against the red that marked his own. Her gold dusted skin reflecting light while his seemed to absorb it and let none escape.  
Satya danced for him, feeling hunger and something else as she heard him move, eyes not catching sight of him leaving his chair. She did not know where he moved, but when she stopped dancing, she would find out. The only recourse was to keep dancing, to move and hope he would not-

Hands on her skin that burned hot. Moisture dripping down her bare thighs as he kissed her neck and cooed at her softly, whispering in a language she did not understand.

The rings in her nipples gently tugged, she felt the golden chains that hung between her breasts get ripped asunder between his hands before he began his assault. Pinching, toying, lifting and stroking.  
“Let me worship you.” He whispered, in their shared tongue. “Let me have you.”  
She shook in his embrace, fingers reaching up and pushing him away. “No.” She would deny him. Deny him until he had _earned_ it.

The demon moaned, lowering himself and kissing her bare feet.  
“My goddess, please.” His mouth was filled with bright white fangs and a black tongue. It made the most pleasing sounds as he moaned his offerings to her.  
“Tell me how to please you, how to worship you, satisfy you, love you.” He spoke so sweetly, that Satya wondered how a dancer like her had managed to capture a demon like him to her whims.

“Bind me.” She commanded him, and no sooner had it left her lips did she find herself tied before him, breasts on display, her sex framed and left bare. She could still dance, still move, and-  
“I am not bound demon.” She let her anger lace her tone, and watched, pleased with how the front of the demon’s garb twitched with her words.  
“My apologies, my lovely, my dearest.” He laid himself back before her, clothes vanishing in black smoke before she saw him, naked, erect and tied so he could not touch her, only lay back on the earth and be used.  
“Is this more to your liking my fair one? My enchantress?” The demon was panting, desire heating his words and gaze. She tied but free to move, he tied and enslaved. Satya smiled as she got on her hands and knees, crawling over to she could straddle him, feel the length of his demonic cock rub between her soaked folds.  
“Yes.” She hissed, rolling her hips up and down the hard pulsing length of her oni.  
“Do you want me Genji?” She purred, nails running down his chest, ashen skin flushing with pink at her touch.  
“Yes sweet goddess. My mistress.” She moaned as she rubbed herself harder against him, rocking her body to stimulate her clit while denying him the depths of her cunt.  
“How much?” She looked down at him, watching as the demon fought for control, to rip the bonds and take her, to disobey. But he wouldn’t. He was her’s. For whatever reason, her dance well and truly had enchanted him to her, to obey her desires.  
“So much. Please my goddess, my peach, my dove, please.” He moaned as she slipped further down, the cockhead pushing at her entrance for a moment.  
“How much?’ She asked again, rocking on him faster, her juices coating his cock as she let herself go using his body.  
“I would- Oh, Satya, I would kill for you.” Genji moaned as she slid forward, leaning so to angle herself over him perfectly slipping him into her welcoming ready heat. His cry was swallowed as he thrust up into her, burying himself in her depths.  
Satya moaned in delight as the demon thrust wildly into her, riding him like a woman possessed. Perhaps she was. The oni had taken her far from her home, but she had taken the oni in turn.

Several times by the night’s end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For that Rare Pair


	3. Vampire Hanzo/Human McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Top Hanzo and Human McCree  
> Kinks: Blood Kink (mention), Bondage, Cream-pie

Hanzo licked his lips as he watched McCree writhe underneath his body, dark flesh contrasting to the pale deathly white of his own skin. The man was chained in his own silver bonds, hands stretching to try and grab something other than the headboard as Hanzo rocked back and forth on his cock, muscles controlled and purposely moving with each slow glide up and down the thick glistening member to milk the mortal man for all he was worth.

The vampire had not yet decided what flavor he preferred more. McCree’s hot, rich blood, or, the thick cream cum that the man had already once sprayed the vampire’s hand with after a particularly rough hand job. The mortal liked pain with his pleasure, and Hanzo loved to give pleasure with his pain. Nails raked down McCree’s chest, Hanzo smirked as a nail caught the dark bud of McCree’s nipple, pausing to pinch it with the intent to bruise. If he lived, his shirt would brush against the sensitive skin and remind him how even if he had not been penetrated by an undead cock, a vampire’s love would not be ignored and leave him unaffected. Hanzo would mark him up, drink deep until his skin was warm, and then he planned to fuck the cowboy’s cute dirty mouth until he gagged around his thick base. 

But that was later, right now, as he kept bouncing on the man’s straining cock, Hanzo was moaning at the sight of irritated sensitive skin, at how McCree’s tears were bright and eyes wide as he moaned and thrashed at each sway of Hanzo’s body, each time he’d undulate his muscles to try and draw out the building orgasm the man wished to deny would happen.

“Let go McCree.” He whispered to the night air.  
“Release yourself to me, let me drink from you. Fill me with you.” Red, demon eyes locked onto the wide fearful grey eyes of the man who had begged to be fucked ‘just once’ by the Handsome Devil of Hanamura. 

“Cum in me, fill me with your seed, flood me with your desire and release.” Hanzo sank until he felt McCree bottom out, moaning at the fullness of the pulsing cock as deep as it could go.  
“Give into your sin.”

The Cowboy moaned as Hanzo felt him orgasm, the sudden molten cum doing as desired, filling up Hanzo’s ass, leaving the vampire to shudder as his body squeezed each drop from his living lover.  
“Darling-“ McCree breathed with a sigh, “-You gonna drink more than blood tonight.” Even when bound, the man was cocky, arrogant. It was a welcome change from Hanzo’s usual lovers.  
“This gun’s got more than just one bullet if you know what I mean.” 

The vampire couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh, looking forward to the rest of the night and the mysteries it would bring.


	4. Minotaur Jack/Human Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minotaur Jack/Human Gabriel  
> Kinks: Size kink, cream-pie, aphrodisiac cum

Jack moaned as he slid into the maze runner’s mouth. The man, Gabe, had come in seeking the heart of the maze, the treasure within like so many others. What mortals failed to know was that there was no treasure of gold, just Jack, Jack and his lust and hunger and oh- this mortal must have loved cock because as Jack looked down at the dark skinned man as he was rather enthusiastically milking the bull’s thick and long cock like he was addicted to it. He probably was, Jack did find once mortal got a taste of him they were exceptionally fond of his thick ‘milk’. 

A particularly hard suck sent the pale Minotaur down onto his knees, cock springing free of Gabe’s lips as Jack caught himself before he completely fell.  
“You’re good mortal.” Jack purred, hands running down, guiding the smaller man back to his cock, pleased as Gabe nuzzled into the thick pulsating flesh as if was not his cock but an arm. Kitten licks and kisses, Gabe suckled at the thick veins, tongue lapping away at the precum that formed at the tip before he’d suck, happily slurping away each drop Jack produced from the tender attentions.  
“Oh Gabe, Gabe, you almost act like you love this, pleasuring the monster of the maze.”

The man looked up, eyes glossy and smile lopsided. He looked strung out, a drunken high on Jack’s cum.  
“I would have come sooner, if I knew how sweet the white treasure tasted.”

Jack normally fucked his would be treasure seekers once, leaving them with gaping cum soaked holes and with the memory of having taken a monster’s cock like a whore. But as Gabe began his efforts to deep throat Jack, the monster in question changed his plan.

He was going to fuck this small dark treasure hunter until his cum was gushing out his cute ass, soaking those thick thighs, and running down his chin and mouth. Jack was going to make an addict of Gabe, just like how Gabe was making an addict of him.


	5. Siren Sombra/Werewolf McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siren Sombra & Werewolf McCree  
> Kinks: Cowgirl position, Transformation sex, Magic sex, Knotting, Cum

She had few regrets in her life, but as she felt the beast behind her fuck her into oblivion, Sombra regret not allowing the beast to catch her sooner. McCree’s body was hot and hairy and oh so meaty- The perfect kind of man she’d like to sink her claws into and eat- in more than one way. But no, he was strong and wild and a wolf and oh fuck she had no idea until he’d found her out by the seaside bar, speaking sweetly to the gingos and trying to lure an evening meal.   
His drawl was American, but his Spanish was silken. He talked big, promises of pleasure and stamina and oh he was delivering on each promise in spades. She thought it would be fun. Fuck him then eat him. But oh, he fucked her so good she didn’t think she’d beable to eat him even if she wanted to.

In and out, he thrust into her while she happily rode him like a woman possessed. He even let her wear his hat. At least that’s how it started out, her riding his cock like a whore, not realizing that as she lost herself-to how well he was stretching out her cunt with each pass over her g-spot, each rough glide over her clit when she would bottom out and let him feel her deepest part- she was losing control of her human guise. Her wings unfurling behind, her, her voice harmonizing with the sea.

She cried out as she came the first time, watching his muscles ripple under his skin while the moon rose, as his beast burst forth and his cock swelled inside her, making her scream in delight as he began to fuck her in a renewed intensity. There were rumors, but they didn’t do him any justice.

He was a werewolf and he fucked like an animal. Hard, merciless, and his cock stuffing her full of cum to the point she wondered if she would burst. Flipped from riding her cowboy, she became his bitch, wings fluttering uselessly in the air as he mounted her like the beast he was, growling how he wondered how much cum a siren could take before she’d need to stop. So far, neither of them were ready to stop, and her lyrical screaming was sending the men and women nearby into a sex crazed frenzy, fucking each until their hearts gave out. Such was the curse of a siren’s voice.

But for a werewolf? That just seemed to spur him on, urging harder and faster thrusts, for him to flood her pussy with thick globs of cum while his cock swelled, knotting in her before he’d start again, plugging up her body and forcing more and more of his salty mix into her womb. 

By the night’s end, Sombra was running a hand over McCree’s cock, cooing over the angry base that no longer was stuffing her and forcing her to keep his cum locked inside her. Her thighs, her ass, her wings and lower back were soaked with him, and she found it a delight watching him come down from his sexual induced high from her song, her screams and squeals of delight.  
“You know McCree, for a dog, you know a few good tricks.” She kissed the tip of him, smirking as his cock bounced to life in her hand.  
“Thank ya Kindly. Can’t say I ever had a lady so sweet singin my praises all night long.” The pair smiled, knowing that elsewhere in the little seaside town, many people would be waking up in various state of undress and rather…  
Messy results of their bewitched fornication. 

Such was the power of a siren’s song.


	6. Raven-Fae King Gabe/Human Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven-Fae King Gabriel / Human Jack  
> Kinks: Exhibitionism

He sat on his throne, all dark and foreboding; his crown of skulls made of mice and other Rodentia, his cloak of feathers from him and his kin, his buttons of obsidian, his silks spun from cobwebs and his leathers from the skins of snakes. He was the raven king, the master of the wild wood, and he was the master of the night upon this land.  
As far as Gabriel was concerned, the man at the foot of his throne was not worthy for what he had planned in store for him, but, the man had come from the village seeking food and shelter from a night’s storm. He’d come to hunt and gotten lost in the wild wood, and now here he was, in Gabriel’s court, his ravens having led him here. 

They cawed to silence the whispers of his court as he addressed the mortal that had wandered into his woods.   
“You ask for shelter, and I have it. You ask for sustenance, I have that too. Yet you offer me nothing but your begging and pleas. What, mortal, can you give me that I cannot take?” Gabriel lifted his hand one of the smaller ravens come to nestle under it, warbling softly while they watched their guest writhe in his place at the base of the throne, uncomfortable with the eyes of Gabriel’s subjects upon him. Fae and beast alike.

“I have only my skills as a huntsman -your grace- my body and soul.” Gabriel chuckled at the man’s answer.   
“I can take your skills, rip them from you by breaking your bones so they will never heal. I can kill you, your body torn asunder. Your soul you have sworn to your god, and is already no longer your own. Again, mortal, what do you offer me for my aid?” The king looked down, cold eyes watching, considering what to do with this interloper. Killing him was a waste, and a thrall became boring so quickly. Perhaps he would make a fine Raven. Pale perhaps, but at least he would be a loyal-  
“My name.” The man shuddered, clearly not wishing to relinquish his name. He was smarter than he seemed.

“I’ll give you my name, if you grant me what I need for the night. In the morning, at dawn I will darken your halls no more. This I swear.” The mortal was toying with fate. Once a name was given, it could never be taken back, and Gabriel could find him, use him, enchant him however he pleased.  
“A most… interesting offer.” The raven king leaning back, eyeing the mortal man. He was not too young, not too old. Golden hair, bright blue eyes. A soul glowing with virtues and dedication.

“Very well. I will have your name and in return I will grant you all you desire this night.”  
“Thank you I-“ The mortal jumped as Gabriel strode down to meet him, his clothes vanishing with each step until naught but long black hair and his cloak of feathers remained.  
“Your name mortal? Whisper it to me, so only I shall hear.” The man was shaking. Jack he told the king. His name was Jack Morrison.  
“We will call you… Solider. Yes. That pleases us. You were one once yes?” The name given, the raven king could taste the power, the heady intoxicating flavor of knowledge that the name brought.

 

Soldier shivered, but not from cold. His eyes went up avoiding the nudity of the Raven King, the mortals pale body flush pink with embarrassment and-  
“There is no sin in the dark wood Solider. You are my guest here. So for tonight, allow me to give you what I promised. All you what you need.” A warm hand slipped down Soldier’s trousers, fingers gliding over slowly hardening cock.

The mortal was breathing harder, knowing the eyes of the fae king and his court were upon him. He should have felt hunger but as the king kissed him, the hunger for food melted away for other things. Things he didn’t know he craved. With a sigh he leaned into the faerie touch, allowing hands of a king to undress him, of magic to prepare him and take away the ache as the king pushed him down to his knees on a cloak of feathers and fur. 

“Such an obedient soldier. So good at taking commands.” The king moaned loudly, his court beginning to move around the pair, watching the mortal man’s lust driven reactions.   
Soldier’s hips bucked into the grass as the king filled him to the brim, cock stretching his walls slowly, allowing him to grow accustomed to his size, his girth. Each frantic heartbeat sent a tight squeeze down on the intrusion only serving to pleasure the king.  
The king, who returned the pleasure in kind. A hand around the mortal cock, he stroked in time with his thrusts; in and out of the man’s ass, aiming to bring euphoria to someone who’d never known it from the position he was now in.   
Bent over like a beast, thrusting into open air while another mounted him and filled every inch of him. It sent Soldier spiraling down into a wild trance, his skin slick with desire and sweat. His mind alight with the pleasure that danced behind closed eyelids and made his heart race, knowing they were being watched. Knowing that all around them, fae watched as their king fucked a lowly mortal and gave him-

The mortal man, Jack cried out as he came, white seed spraying the earth while the king who filled his ass with cock now filled it with something else. Warm, pleasing, Jack shivered as he felt it move and slosh in him until it settled. Magic in his body, sinking into his bones.

The King’s voice cooed softly in his ear.   
“I will keep my promise. You need this. You will one day soon, crave this again. But for tonight, I will be accommodating. I will give and give-“ Under him, the white of his spent cum sank into the earth, shoots of herbs growing where he’d cum.

“As you will give to me. Now come my Soldier.” The King pulled away, his visage darkening, eyes glowing red in pale moonlight while his crown rested on his brow. With the elegance of a wolf he went to his throne, seating himself, legs spread, cock still hard and slick.

“Come and take what you need from your once and future king.”


	7. Witch Mercy/Dragon Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch Angela/Dragon Genji  
> Femdom, Bondange, dirty talk

She licked her lips as her dragon was left thrusting into the air, his green scales shimmering with sweat while his cock drooled with pre-come. How perfect he looked, tied up, on full proud display, the golden rope enchanted to keep him bound and under her spell. The witch slipped her fingers down between her covered breasts, smiling as her new pet leaned in his golden bonds, desperate to fuck her greedy, needy, wet holes. But bad dragons didn’t get rewards. 

And she felt him cumming without ask him made him very bad and naughty indeed.  
“Genji,” Angela purred, her fingers slipping under her skirt lifting it to give him full view of her dripping wet slit, of her swollen clit that begged to be licked, abused until she begged for him to stop. But oh, that would be later she decided. Much later. 

“I was going to give you this, let you fuck it, let you lick it, suck it, finger it and abuse it tonight-“ She slipped a finger in eyes fluttering closed. It was nowhere near as good as the massive dragon cock that dripped in front of her but- Oh she had to control herself. How else would she train her dragon?

“You disobeyed me Genji. You touched yourself and look-“ She pointed with her free hand to the white stain on the floor. “You made a mess. Not on me, not in me. Not even in a pair of my panties. No. On the floor like a beast.” The rope in his jaw was worn under his teeth as he begged her as best he could drooling, pupils becoming slits as he kept fucking empty air.   
“So now, look what I have to do.” A second finger, her free hand conjured a dildo, not even close to his size but-  
“I wanted your cock. I wanted to take that beautiful and fat dragon dick right into my cunt. Sit on it, let you fuck me so deep you’d drive right into my core, smear down my walls with that heavy, thick seed. But now I can only use toys.” Angela pulled her fingers out, using her juices to coat the toy. Once slick enough, she slipped it into her pussy, moaning his name.

“Watch me Genji, because if you’re a good boy?” She spun around, giving the bound dragon a view of her bare ass. The dragon thrash madly. Cock pulsing red and angry. He was bound, unable to move, to speak, left only to hump air and orgasm without aid.  
“Maybe I’ll let you fuck my other hole by the end of the night.”


	8. Vampire Hanzo/Vampire Hunter McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Bottom Hanzo / Vampire Hunter Top McCree  
> Wax play, praise kink, size kink

He was one of the best, if not the best, vampire and monster hunter the church had. McCree liked to think this had to do with being that whole ‘chosen by the Angel Gabriel’ or was it that he was the Angel Gabriel? He wasn’t sure. Didn’t like to think about it too much. Either way, ageless, damn hard to kill, cat like reflexes, he was the perfect hunter for vampires.

But god have mercy, the vampire that he was hunting had eyes that made a man want to sin something fierce. Strong jaw, sharp cheekbones, he carried himself like the predator he was and even while all the people around him had no idea, they parted like waves when he walked through them, as if gently nudging them to subconsciously make way for their lord and master. Hanzo Shimada was the vampire’s name, and he’d come to London ‘for business’.

That had been the story, the start of it all, but as soon as McCree went after the vampire, the pair had squared off, and worse, Mr. Shimada seemed to be just as inclined to the particular sin that McCree’s church handlers kept telling him to avoid and stop succumbing to. Lust was such a good sin though.  
Hours McCree had chased Shimada through London, firing blessed bullets, nearly being mauled by vampiric claws before they’d part only to resume the chase. Now they were at the end of the line, a hotel room the vampire had rented. Upper class, pristine and pure and-  
“I grow tired of waiting.” The vampire stated, pulling at his vest and tie. “I will have you marked by the dragon.” McCree blanched, not sure what was going on. He was here to kill the vampire not-  
He blinked, Shimada was gone. As was his gun and his coat.  
“Come, we both know what we want. Let us indulge as our other wants cannot be fulfilled.” McCree spun, not sure if he was understanding the situation correctly. Did this vampire expect him to just-

An hour later, after some very tense and then mild mannered discussions were had, McCree and Shimada ad come to a conclusion. One, Shimada was traveling, he was old, and he was not the one tearing apart his victims like a brute. Two, they both liked men and that in itself was hard enough to come by. Three, they were not really able to kill each other so why waste time and energy attempting to do so.  
Four, fuck the church, then, fuck each other.

McCree asked to be called Jesse. Shimada, Hanzo. And Hanzo was turning out, not to be what the hunter had expected. He thought the vampire would prefer to top, to dominate, but no, he wanted to be dominated, to get fucked hard and filled and ‘made to feel mortal again’. Which translated to McCree naked, looming over the exotic vampire, slowly dripping hot wax over the pale skin of the undead man.

Red, vibrant and bright, it cooled quickly on Hanzo’s flesh, and each drop drew a small whine from him. His cock bouncing in the night air, Hanzo jerked his hips when Jesse dripped the wax over his nipples, smiling when they puckered and stiffened from the pain and stimulation. The long candle was perfect for the drops, but the thick white one he’d commandeered from the hotel lobby was currently building a small pool for later use.  
The pair didn’t talk so much as make small sounds to each other. Hums and purrs, moans and sighs, grunts hisses and growls. Hanzo was more expressive of the pair, his eyes fluttering with each drop of hot wax, each swirl of his hips as a new place was tormented, a scattering of red dots left in the wake of the candle. 

Jesse kept going, over his pecs, tracing the dragon tattoo with the unlit end, dropping wax on the scales, one by one until the dragon had changed from blue to a bumpy red form that covered Hanzo’s left.  
“Darlin’” Jesse purred, speaking the first time since they’d begun.  
“Look at ya, so needy and I jus’ wanna slide in you, feel you squeeze me down. I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t ya?” Hanzo’s reply was a snort, nostrils flaring, as if telling Jesse he already should have been balls deep in the vampire’s ass.

Jesse McCree was a man of his word, and god. Though, he guessed God might not agree with this method of vampire killing. Petit morte wasn’t the typical death to give the undead.  
Hanzo was stretched open with the hotel’s lotion, one finger, then two. Jesse smiled when he added the third, and grinned when he managed a forth.  
“Jus’ need ta make you nice and wide for me darlin’. I wanna see you slide over my cock so bad precious.” Hanzo moaned, hips shaking as he fought the urge to grab Jesse and take control, ride the man and then fuck him until dawn. When Jesse finally did slide in, Hanzo was a panting, wild eyes wreck, body dotted red with wax, ass lifted off the bed while Jesse bottomed out, his girth forcing Hanzo to try and remember that he didn’t have to breathe even though he kept gasping for air.

“You so good Hanzo.” Jesse said, looking down, admiring how pliant Hanzo’s ass was, how it took his cock so damn well, even if he was on the rather ‘large’ side of things. Most men, and women could take a few inches but not to the base. Hanzo must have been really used to big toys or-  
“Oh sweet pea.” Jesse moaned, pulling back slowly, lifting the red stick, now half used to drip fresh wax over Hanzo’s hip bones, forcing the vampire’s body to spasm, his muscles to clench down so tightly on the hunter’s cock.

“You didn’t prep yourself for lil ol me did’ja? Oh darlin’.” Hanzo moaned, hands fisted in sheets, looking away, shame and embarrassment written across his face.  
“Mighty appreciate it. You must hav’ been watching me good. Did ya watch me at night, stroking my sins away?” Hanzo moaned as Jesse began to thrust, still holding the candle in the air, wax falling and tormenting Hanzo on his cool undead flesh.  
“I bet you watched me pump my cock in my fist when you worked yourself open. Thought about my thick dick an wanted it real bad-“ Jesse moaned, blowing out the red candle, now a near stump. Hanzo’s body was red and with a single sweep of his hand, the cooled wax flecked away, the pale skin of Hanzo unharmed under it all. 

Jesse kept thrusting, smiling as Hanzo keened under the hard sharp slaps of skin to skin, as he was filled to the point even the vampire knew he’d ache from being stretched so far open.  
“Most men an ladies can’t take it, but, you take it so good. Don’t ya sweet pea?” Jesse was panting, looking to the large white candle.

“That’s right darlin. You like it, you like feeling me deep and full, you wanna feel pain and hot and good don’t ya?” Hanzo looked up, eyes hazy and Jesse moaned, grabbing the candle with it’s pool of warm melted wax.  
“Come for me Hanzo. I wanna see more than just wax on that’s pretty body.” A tilt of his wrist and white wax poured over Hanzo’s hips, dangerously close to the base of his cock. The effect was instant, Hanzo screaming as his muscles clenched down on Jesse’s length, while his own dick throbbed, small jerks of cum landing on his torso, one particularly pulse of the orgasm sending the sticky white all the way by his neck.

The sight of Hanzo’s orgasm and the tightness of his ass sent Jesse over the edge with a moan, smiling to himself as he could feel Hanzo’s body welcoming his cum. 

As he pulled out, he was left with the sight of a cum and wax covered vampire. The white of wax and cum making it look like the vampire had been utterly ravaged.

Grinning, the vampire hunter sat back on his heels to admire his work.  
“Looks like I marked the dragon this time vampire.” Hanzo was smiling too as he came down from his orgasmic high, fangs long and threatening.  
“This time Jesse.” He said, voice ragged with bliss.  
“But rest assured, next time, you will be marked by the dragon.” Fingers swirled in the warm wax and cum on his body.  
“And you’ll love it.”


	9. Dragon Satya/Human Junkrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Satya / Human Junkrat  
> Breeding kink

Jamison ‘Junkrat’ Fawkes did not expect an actual honest to god dragon sitting on his hoard of gold and other fine treasures when he went to his secret lair. He figured dragons were a myth, (and whatever those Shimadas had were just plain weird). But no. Lo and behold, a real god’s honest dragon was sleeping on his gold like they were some kind of large cat that had every right to be there.  
“Oi!” He snapped.  
“That’s my treasure mate, and I’ll be fucking arsed if I let you ‘ave it!” The dragon lifted it’s head and yawned at him, a plume of smoke exhaled, clouding his vision. Then-  
“I am terribly sorry. Your treasure?” A feminine voice filled the cavern, and Junkrat was stunned into silence at what he saw when the smoke cleared. A woman, if she could be called that. Red skin, scales glittering like fire, and horns and-  
“Wots all this then? Yous the dragon?” He asked suddenly not sure what was happening. Dragons didn’t just turn into gorgeous monster women... did they?  
“But of course. I could resume my natural form, but then, you’d have trouble understanding me. This form is much better for our mutual pleasure.” Junkrat looked her over. He hated to admit it, but in the wasteland, most women had… differences due to the radiation. He didn’t find them ugly, but his view on ‘beautiful’ was-sure as an omnic’s lies-difficult to parse. To him the dragon woman looked. Well. She looked-

He swallowed, noting how she caught him staring, a small smirk on her face.  
“You find this form pleasing yes?” She ran a hand-claw-over her body, sensually ghosting over her bare breasts, slipping between her legs and-  
Well. That answered his question about clothes and if she had the same parts.  
“I erm. Wot was I sayin now. Oh right! That’s my treasure, and you can’t have it.”  
The dragon huffed. “I found it and-“  
“See that there?” A crude wooden sign up on a ledge, hand carved, read ‘Property of Junkrat’. “That even says it’s mine!” She, the dragon looked actually alarmed at the sign and her eyes narrowed.  
“I...see. Perhaps we can…compromise?” She looked him over, uncertain about something.  
“You may… indulge in my body, and I can sleep and nest in your treasure? It is fair enough is it not? You get to have your pleasure, a lingering guard? I get a place to sleep and nest.” Junkrat wasn’t sure he heard her right. She seemed to be asking for a deal where he got more than her but-  
“I- you-“  
“You fuck me, in exchange I can stay.” Junkrat, took a second to think on it. After the second past he was stripping down, grinning like the maniac he was. He didn't get many chances to be with women, let alone dragon women.

Fucking a dragon he learned, was not what he expected. He thought it would be like a normal woman, but this one- oh he’d started smooth, having her lay back in the gold, spreading her legs and cunt open for him. He planned to give her a few licks then go to town inside her, but after he got a whiff of her?  
He felt like a man starved. Her pussy tasted like molten honey, ambrosia, and he hungrily lapped at her folds, taking care to suckle her delicate pearl with each pass. The dragon woman, Satya, he learned, keened each time her gave her clit attention. The dragon’s sharp cries, better sounding than any normal woman he’d ever been with, echoed in the cavern. She’d never had anyone eat her out before, and if Junkrat knew anything, it was that if you were going to be good at something, you should aim to be the best.

And as he ate out Staya, he smiled as she moaned his nickname, hips lifting as she tried to ride his face from her position. He was a master arsonist, explosive creator, and pussy eater, if he did say so himself. Her tail flicked back and forth as he continued his attention, moaning into her core each time her body rewarded him with another wave of her slick juices. When he slipped a finger into her heat, he swore at how tight she was.  
“An’t you ever-“  
“No, oh oh-“ She keened, moaning and screaming as he crooked the finger, gliding it over her g-spot. Her entire body was shaking and her pussy squeezing down on his one finger. Junkrat swallowed.  
A virgin dragon, who’d have thought. Licking his lips at the prospect, he pulled his finger out slowly, mouth returning to drink up the fluids of her first orgasm.  
Another finger and he began the task of preparing her, readying her pussy for something bigger. In and out, they made obscene sounds as he thrust them into her heat, and when he added the third she came again screaming, thrashing so wildly that the gold was scattered under her body. 

When he felt she was ready, he pulled his fingers free, wiggling them in her view before sucking them clean. She was gone he noticed, pupils blown wide, breathing erratic, claws dug into the gold and tail thrashing. Her wings folded tight to her body, all of her, needy, desperate, excited.  
He was going to fuck a dragon-woman.  
He pushed into her cunt with a loud moan.  
He _was_ fucking a dragon-woman.

Satya screamed in bliss as he began to fuck her in earnest. Angling his cock and body to stimulate her clit and g-spot as best he was able.  
“Yes- yes-“ She moaned, looking at him in a haze.  
“Seed me! Breed me! Oh oh- such a big hoard! So good. A perfect nest! Perfect!” She was babbling, and for what he hadn’t a clue. But she was tight, hot, and when she screamed her release he followed with his own, shouting as her body milked him well past the point he was sure his balls were dry. He didn’t have time to think as she grabbed him, kissing him with such passion before shoving him into the gold pile and he lost himself to her.

The next morning, Junkrat woke, sore, but also-  
“Mmm hello Junkrat.” The dragon woman wasn’t a dream. She was real, curled up in his side, lazily tracing his scars over his shoulder.  
“You preformed better than expected.” She said with a purr.  
“I am certain in a few weeks time, my eggs will be ready to lay and-“ She looked pleased.  
“Our nest is so perfectly big. But you’ll make it bigger won’t you?” His mind was trying to figure out what she meant.  
“My mate.”

Junkrat was not a genius, but he quickly was catching on. Dragon lady thought his treasure hoard was a nest. Like birds she probably thought it was to attract a mate. So when he said it was his and they had-  
Oh.

_OH_

“Oh right you are! This’ll be the biggest hoard of treasure you’ll ever find!” He fucked a dragon woman, and hell, he was pretty sure he wanted to do it again.  
“You certain that just last night will be enough for uh-“ He motioned to her.  
“Maybe we should go again, just in case.” Satya made a tiny squawking sound, he found it charming. Then she smiled at him.  
“Most excellent.”

He could share his profits. Just a bit.


	10. Jiangshi Mei/Human Junkrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiangshi Mei /Junkrat  
> Blowjob, Facial, Titty Fuck

To be fair, he did not think too much about ransacking a tomb. He thought it would have gold, treasure, not… cute tiny Chinese women that would hop around, wanting to suck his cock. The woman had been a surprise, and at first he assumed they’d gotten to the tomb first or by accident, seeking treasure like he had been. But no, she turned out to be some weird immortal who sucked the life force from her victims and moved by hopping around like a cute rabbit. 

Naked, she wasn’t embarrassed so much as startled, and when he explained what he’d come for, not entirely concerned with the fact she was naked and in a tomb, she smiled, introduced herself as Mei and well-  
Junkrat melted as she had hopped over, tits bouncing hypnotically before she bent down, mouth slipping around his cock before he was being given the best blowjob of his life. Her head bobbed up and down, and her skill was definitely up there with how she managed to deepthroat him and lick the underside, careful to stimulate each ridge of his veins. 

Mei had told him she need his cock and cum, his essence and life force after such a long rest and if this is what she meant? Far be it for he to deny her, (provided she’d not kill him like she promised). It was only when she looked up at him, tits swaying, untouched and so full and round that Junkrat couldn’t take it. Such a rare find should be put to use immediately. Leaning against a wall, he told her she could milk him as long as she liked, but only if she used her tits too. Mei laughed, bringing up her breasts in her hands. Soft, warm flesh was pushed around his aching, spit covered dick for the view of a lifetime.

“Is this alright?” She asked, bouncing up and down on her heels, allowing him to thrust between her tits, precum joining the spit to slick the space his cock had nestled in.   
“Oh Sheila keep goin’.”  
“My name is-“  
“I know it’s Mei. Just an expressioooh-That’s good.” Her lips wrapped around his head and Junkrat moaned loudly, his false hand grabbing her hair and shoving her down so she couldn’t come off him.  
She moved faster, tits held by her hands while he held her head to properly fuck her tits and face all at once. Faster and faster, she sucked at him harder, and soon enough, he could feel his balls getting heavier, tighter. He kept looking down at her, watching his cock slip between those large breasts, into her tiny mouth. 

When she looked up at him, so trusting, mouth full of his cock, spit and pre dripping in at the corner of her lips he lost it. Grabbing her head and shoving her down while thrusting erratically between the softness she was made of. Mei also seemed to have enjoyed herself as she squealed in delight, swallowing mouthful after mouthful as Junkrat provided cum and unwittingly so much more for her tiny body.

When she pulled off and back, her face was covered in sticky white. It would have choked a human woman, but whatever Mei was? She’d been made for it. Cum was running down her mouth and chin, dripping onto her breasts to mix with what he’d sprayed. Tears had run down her eyes and when Junkrat looked between her legs he felt like he might even get a second wind seeing how wet she was to the point it was dripping, literally dripping, down her thighs.   
“That was amazing-“ She slurred, licking up each stray glob of cum like it was a most cherished thing.  
“I’ll say. I feel like I might have run a mile.” He had no idea if he could keep going but if she was willing, and he wouldn’t die, why not?

Mei looked up at her willing victim and smiled, lifting a tit to lap away the mess he’d made of her.  
“How about I hop on that cock and start round two?”


	11. Vampire Gabe/Werewolf Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Master/Dom Gabe and Werewolf Sub Jack  
> Dom/Sub, Blood drinking (mention), dirty talk

Gabe moaned as he got another mouthful of blood. Jack might have been a werewolf, all hot blood with a distinctive meaty flavor, but he had something else to him. A certain pinch of something that made his blood a hell of a lot better than his mortal counterparts.  
Jack, who was snarling at his vampiric master, collared and naked ready for use. Gabriel had chained him up as punishment for disobeying his orders to go terrorize a village. Instead, Jack had practically let the villagers walk away unharmed at that just wouldn’t do. So it was up to Gabriel to punish his errant dog.

“Bad boy Jack.” A crack of the rod, it came down over one of Jack’s bare thighs, earning a rough howl of sharp pain from the blonde werewolf.  
“I told you to kill, not scare. And now you’re being so feisty.” Another crack, Jack bit back his howl of pain this time, fighting at his bonds. Another crack, this one on his peck, the end of the rod ghosting over a nipple in threat. Jack whimpered by the fourth strike, a red line forming on his upper arm.  
“You’re a bad dog Jack.” The Vampire admonished, licking the end of the rod after another strike, this to Jack’s thigh, a welt splitting and blood welling up. Gabe shivered at the taste.

“And bad dogs are made to punished.” Gabe smirked as he grabbed Jack’s hair, his pet werewolf now much more compliant.  
“Bad dogs are made into bitches.”

Bent over, Jack assumed the role immediately, ass in the air, cock swinging between his legs and dripping with noticeable arousal. A bit of spit, and Gabe worked himself free, stroking his length as watching his pet practically beg for his cock.  
“Master-“ Jack whimpered, cutely turning his head, blue eyes pleading.  
“Please, punish me.” Gabe moaned, grabbing the wolf’s hips and thrusting into the awaiting warm depths. How easy he slipped in, how perfect had Jack’s ass become from their nightly treats and rewards. But this was punishment so-  
“A bitch begs their master to cum.” Gabe pulled on the collar, earning a cute whine from Jack. He acted tough, but in reality, he was perhaps the most plaint werewolf to have ever come into Gabe’s care.

In and out, Gabe fucked Jack with sure, hard strokes, bottoming out and waiting when Jack was driven too close to orgasm, when Gabe had to pause so as to not release early and give Jack an excuse to lose control and cum as well. Over and over Gabe held back, forcing Jack to whine and whimper, needy and oh so wanting.  
“Beg for me bitch.” He pulled harder, pushing his cock deep so when he’d cum, he’d spray down every inch of Jack’s tight ass.  
“Please master.” Jack whined, eyes watering, drooling as he tried to push back, to earn his orgasm. “Please let me cum master, I’ll be good. Good bitch. Good dog.” Jack knew Gabe did so adore when he played with the pet names.  
Gabe smirked pulling back before slamming in, a wave of cum flooding Jack ass.  
“Cum.” The word was spoken deep and low, and the feeling of his master bottoming out and filling him up proved the trigger for Jack. His cock bounced in open air, spraying down his front and the ground with thick sticky white.

Gabe just smirked as Jack collapsed in a pile of cum and sweat, worn out from one round.  
“Good boy.” Gabe soothed, pulling out to admire Jack’s abused hole, the small trickle of his sperm slipping free.  
“My prefect little bitch.”


	12. Were-Cheetah Akande/Lucio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were-Cheetah Akande (Doomfist) and Lucio  
> Textured Penis, Dub-con, asphyxiation

Lucio was shaking as he felt the near roughly textured tongue run over his neck. Hands held him down and the man, no, beast loomed above him, almost twice his size. He’d come to the rainforests of sub Africa to help conservation efforts, but had ignored the warnings. Ignore the locals, (his stupid pride, he was a freedom fighter, a revolutionary, what did he fear from poachers?), and ventured into the land with a plan to map out some of the more devastated regions. Akande was what he called himself when Lucio had approached him. They had talked for a while, Lucio never seeing the predatory look in the other man’s eyes. The glimmer of something dark and wicked and threatening under the surface. 

Akande had come to kill the ones who were hunting the cheetah. They were ‘a part of him’ he’d said, voice growing deep and laced with emotion. Lucio had thought it was because of passion for the big cat, but he’d never have suspected it was because the man was one himself.   
‘Beware the men who seem more than what they are.’ Lucio had been told. Now, as he lay pinned under the larger being, he shook as he felt claws tear off his clothes and rid him of everything he had on him. 

“You are not here for fur and blood.” Akande said, pushing him onto his hands and knees, face down on soft wet earth, the smell of a wilderness he didn’t know all around him.   
“But I will give it to you.” The texture of the tongue left his neck, the warning press of fangs over his spine reminding him how a cheetah killed. Just a snap. That would be all it took. Slowly, agonizingly, he felt the were-cheetah make his way down his spine, finally coming to an end at his rear. The fear morphing to something else. Lucio also recalled what the man in the village he’d been at had told him. ‘If one of the old ones takes you to bless you, take your blessing with thanks.’ Was this what that man had meant? Surely not-

The tongue slipped past the tight ring of muscle, texture making Lucio cry out. He’d had lovers do this before but the texture, the feeling of how deep it went, how Akande didn’t seem to care to his struggles or cries, it was so different. So terrifying. So exciting. It was a fight, just not one he’d ever fought before.

In and out, Akande worked his ring, pushing, prodding, testing him. Liberally coating him with saliva to perhaps prepare him. But for what? Akande’s form was out of Lucio’s view. 

The sudden feeling of being filled was punctuated by a cry of surprise and then- gasping pleasure. Akande was large, by no means normal, not even human and Lucio was left to shake under him as he was mounted just like he was a female cat in heat. Only instead of teeth at his neck it was one massive hand, cutting off his air, making him choke as textured cock slid in and out of his ass.

Lucio couldn’t beg, couldn’t have said anything. The grip was just tight enough to stop any sounds save for the echof flesh hitting flesh as hips rammed into hips. The were-cheetah stretching him wide, Lucio’s lack of air making him feel so much more than normal. In and out, he felt the cock slip over his prostate, making him want to keen. The cock inside him was much like the tongue. Textured, almost rough but just enough to stimulate, enough to make him hesitate to wonder if this was real or not. 

It was harder to breathe. It was easier to fuck back, push against Akande’s body, lift his hips so the other man could sink deep, each time hitting that place that sent a rush up Lucio’s spine. Lucio knew he was drooling, the hand at his neck loosening enough to keep him awake but not enough. Not even close to enough. Over and over he felt himself pushed more and more into the ground, felt the cock in him touch what felt like every part of him. Then like any cat, Akande roared, and the hand around Lucio’s neck let go, the smaller man’s voice joining his in pleasured bliss as his body was filled with searing hot cum. It was like a flood, and when Akande pulled away and out, he felt it practically gush out of his body.

“You will become strong from this.” The cat’s purr hummed next to his ear as Lucio lay naked and used, the were-cat looming content with himself.

“Fear not the men who come for fur and blood little healer. You will have my fur, my blood soon. Then you will be stronger.” Lucio moaned, knowing he’d had something happen to him. Another night, he’d understand the nature of the blessing, but as he lay, shaking as his own cock wept, as he shook in the aftermath of his own orgasm and the feeling of seed running down and out of him, he could have cared less.


	13. Centaur Jack/Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Top) Centaur Jack/ (Bottom) Human Gabe  
> Kinks- Inhuman cock, aphrodisiacs, horse play(?), bondage

He was left out in the field, arms bound in the stirrup, body hung over the leather covered pony for what he knew was meant for gathering sperm typically back in the stables. But tonight, he was the intended mare. He thought when he became a stable hand at the nobility’s racecourse, he’d have an easy job. Groom the horses, clean the barn, that sort of thing. None of this ritual offering to mythical centaurs. But, after witnessing that yes, the centaurs were real and yes, they ritualistically fucked someone to ensure favorable champions come breeding season or luck come a race, Gabriel was torn on how he felt.

Mostly because the stallion that made his cock twitch was a devilish handsome blonde with a body made to be an Adonis. Once you got past the fact his lower half was a very pretty dapple. 

So now, he was tied up, voluntarily, ass lubed liberally, waiting in the cool fall air for ‘Jack’, the stallion in question to show up and fuck him. That had been 20 or so minutes, ago, and he’d been left by the other pagans, knowing Jack would show as he liked. And Jack did. His hooves echoed in the empty field, and the smell of grass and buckwheat made Gabe’s mouth water as he wished he could see Jack past the haze of darkness. See the inhuman that somehow had seduced him so far as to join a pagan cult and agree to get fucked by a being of myth.

“They sent me you.” His voice was kind, the voice one might hear from a beloved mentor or friend. It didn’t match the image of him, mounting the woman last month, plowing his large cock into her smaller body while she thrashed and was lost to her orgasm under him in a haze of magic and carnal delight.   
“A man, virginal-“ A finger traced Gabe’s ass, prodding at his hole, teasing, testing resistance. Gabe felt it, the magic in his mouth, tasting like ambrosia. The pagans told him of this. God lust they called it. It made taking a divine beings body into his own easier.  
“-You wanted me.” Jack hummed, looming behind Gabe who gasped out an affirmation. He did. He’d asked for it. He wanted to know if it was real, if Jack, if the pleasure to be had could be his too. There was a sudden clatter, the shadow of a body over him, legs over wooden arms so Gabe would not be crushed- a hot body panting under him as he felt the being, no, this god of harvest lining himself as to properly take Gabe to mate. The brush of something oblong and large pushing at him. Then he was breached. A swift thrust and his entire body lurched forward as Jack mounted him as a mare. Gabriel was powerless in the bonds, a willing sacrifice and willing offering. He cried out in shock and pleasure as the god lust took over him. He hung his head in delirium and watched the thick inhuman cock thrust in and out of him at a brutal pace. It would hurt normally, it should have torn him apart but the god lust, the magic swirled about him, inside him, heady and hot. Over and over Gabe felt himself cry out, the thick cockhead hitting his prostate. 

His entire body was awash with pleasure as he was brought to the brink and forced over into release every time. A pool of his release was forming under him, the god lust aiding him in his own body not passing out, not feeling weak or drained, only craving more. More of Jack’s cock, more of his heavy weight on his body, more-  
Gabriel screamed the centaur’s name to the heavens as he felt hot cum flooding his insides, stuffing him to the point where is gushed out in a obscene flush when Jack dismounted him. The night wasn’t over and as Jack trotted to face Gabriel, the being of fertility, harvest, and spring smiled at him. Gold skin, eyes of the sky and hair like wheat.   
“You are a most pleasing offering, supplicant.” Soft hands lifted Gabe’s tear stained face, the mortal man coming down from the god lust, his body healing and taking the magic into his skin and flesh.  
“I think you should become my favored.” There was something wicked in Jack’s eyes. Something greedy.  
“Every stallion needs a good mare for mate, and you were absolutely _divine_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I Dunno Mang I just fill reqs and suggestions)


	14. Dragon Jesse/Summoner Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Jesse/Dragon Summoner Hanzo  
> Kinks: deepthroating, cum swallowing

“So if you didn’t call me- who did?” The dragon hummed, voice deep and raspy like that of someone who smoked too much or drank too much. Hanzo wondered if it was from breathing fire, or if the dragon currently lounging half in his lap and half on the floor of his living room did smoke. He smelled like tobacco and cedarwood. A soft thump thump filled the silence as the dragon’s tail flicked back and forth like a cat’s might. He, the dragon, kept still, watching the dragon summoner through half open eyes, lazy, relaxed. Hanzo had been a dragon summoner for many years. Taming, or rather, forming alliances with the giant creatures of raw elemental power since he’d been a boy and had bonded himself to a pair of twin spirit dragons, their blessing decorating his skin with a vibrant blue pattern that to the untrained eye one might have called a tattoo. 

Hanzo’s job was to summon dragons from where they hid, to bring them forth in times of need, or to placate them and their fury which would and could devastate regions if left untended. His job was not to tame them as people thought, but to speak with them. To use their tongue and understand them, to aid them as much as he would mankind. Yet this dragon who had come in the middle of the night with nary a sound was a mystery to the summoner. He’d not recalled making any calling circle, nor any offerings. Hanzo could not even recall any recent tales of a wild roaming dragon in need of a service or bent on destruction, so the man was left a bit taken back by the red western’s sudden arrival.

And his nearness. Most red dragons of the west were beings of great fire and rage. They lived for conflict and wars. When they spoke they were to be listened to. There was always demands from reds. Demands and offers. They at least were fond of gold and sacrifices. A few casks of gold, some cows tended to keep a red contented and happy to refrain from harming villages, (provided villagers did not hire knights or mercenaries to try the unthinkable. Reds were very prone to revenge).   
“I did not call you-“  
“Hmmm. Call me Jesse then.”  
“Jesse. Forgive my lack of preparedness for your arrival.” Usually, had Hanzo summon a red, he’d have brought some gold coins or maybe a goat.   
“Darling, you were prepared. I was just a bit... late last night is all. But it’s all fine. Sleeping with you all soft and warm in my arms was a good start.” And yet another strange perplexing matter. Hanzo had woken that morning to the red in humanoid form, nude, spooning him. The red was going against everything Hanzo had been taught, everything he’d learned as a summoner. This red was-

Jesse was looking at him still, a lazy smile on his face and a certain air of lackadaisical purpose around him. He didn’t seem to be a threat, but he was a red and-  
“You- If you would permit me to ask you Red One, what business do you have with me? I am lacking in suitable means of hosting a dragon of your stature on such short notice.” Hanzo didn’t want to be rude, but having a dragon suddenly arriving at his home and trying to cuddle him first thing in the morning was not the kind of thing the summoner thought to be good.  
“Why, permission granted sweet pea.” The dragon rolled onto his stomach, looking up at the summoner who sat so firmly, so traditional. He was grinning while Hanzo was trying to ignore the proximity and strange affectionate tone the dragon was using. It hardly helped that ‘Jesse’ was nude in his humanoid form. Inhuman yet regal with his multiple horns, (a sign of a dragon’s rank, their power, was something to know by counting their horns. Two was the norm, and the fact this Jesse had four had Hanzo far too aware he was dealing with a dragon of moderate power and rank), and handsome in a roguish way.  
“Hurmph. Yes. I wish to know why you came to me uncalled? You have made no demands or offers of service so I must ask that you leave-“  
“Oh hush now sugar.” Jesse reached into Hanzo’s back pocket, pilfering a cigar the summoner had been saving for later that day using in a dream walking session. Hanzo stiffened at both the brush of clawed hand over his rear and the brashness of the man, (beast), who had wormed his way into Hanzo’s lap.

“So… I heard ya like dragons.” Jesse brought the cigar to his mouth, blowing on one end to light it before settling the other end between his all too human lips. The red was eyeing him playfully almost, teasing if you could call it that. Hanzo was so out of his element he was left to simply sit as Jesse smirked and let his tail’s flicking back and forth, the soft thumping, to echo in the room.  
“I.. do.” Hanzo finally managed to reply, feeling foolishly like he was setting himself up for something.  
“Now, see, I was flyin’ by and I get this nag in the back of my head. Somebody callin’ I think. Now, normally I ignore it. Don’t much like being bothered for revenge plans and I don’t have a horde round here. Much less a nest. But then the nag gets more insistent.” Clawed hands were slow, and Hanzo did not notice the way they snaked slowly around his legs, his hips, as Jesse wiggled himself closer and deeper into hanzo’s lap like an oversized house cat seeking warmth.  
“So I stop and listen. And well look at that. A right real summoner callin’ me. But what gets me is why they’re callin’. Can ya think of why sugar?”

Hanzo suddenly felt the hands, claws, of the dragon grasp his rear. Claws digging into the soft flesh and pressing in warning. Hanzo’s entire body went suddenly still but not before jumping to attention. Jesse was smiling, sucking deeply of the cigar before letting the smoke leave through his nose in a long cloud.  
“They need release. All that energy and no outlet, they need to let go.” Hanzo suddenly realized what the dragon spoke of. The previous night he’d slaked his lust in his fist, feeling stress building from yet another missive from his family, requesting he see to the family’s affairs and dragon summoning duties ‘closer to the clan’. A quick hunt had been out of the question so Hanzo had sought to alleviate his stress in another manner.   
“By the time I show, I find ya all sleeping snug as bug in your sheets. So I figure I’d do you a favor, keep ya company until I could help you along as it were.” Jesse chewed on the end of the cigar before eating it like one would a cookie or candy. The smell of tobacco was strong on him for a reason then.  
“I have been patient summoner. Let ya throw a fit when ya woke. Dress yourself, eat. But I’m mighty insulted. I came to help you and you’re sending me off with nothing.” Jesse, Hanzo realized, had cuddled into his lap, face now dangerously close to his cock.

“So how about a trade? Let me give you what ya want, and you let me take what I want.” Jesse nuzzled the growing bulge that was Hanzo’s erection, the red’s threats and demand strangely erotic and arousing for the summoner.

Hanzo was torn. As a summoner, it was unsightly to bed a dragon. It was an act of carnal delight and forbidden pleasure known fairly well given dragons and their lust for all things in excess. But for a summoner to relinquish power to one in such a manner? It was forbidden.   
Just why it made Hanzo’s cock harden so quickly at the prospect of taking the red’s offer and demand. Yet if his clan were to find out-  
Hanzo moaned, Jesse had begun to suck at his cock through the silk, massaging him with an inhuman tongue that acted almost like another hand.  
If his clan found out Hanzo would claim he’d only been giving the dragon what he wanted. It was a matter of self-preservation.

“And what do you want Jesse?” Hanzo asked, grunting out his words as the dragon kept laving attention to his covered cock. When he finally stopped to answer, the front of Hanzo’s clothes were spotted with moisture, the outline of his erection visible through the layers of silk.  
“Always fancied new things. This would be new. You. What do ya say?” Jesse rose on his forearms, tips of claws playing on Hanzo’s lower garments.

The summoner swallowed in fear. Lust, curiosity for the forbidden, and the look of desire in the dragon’s rakish grin was enough to put the man on edge. He should not. He was a master of his own desires and-  
Jesse was rough, pulling down and ripping silk from Hanzo as the man went down with a startled cry, landing on his back.  
“Since ya don’t seem to have words, guess I’ll let your body speak for ya.” Jesse growled, climbing over Hanzo’s legs to pin the man’s lower half as the red began to lick the cock that bobbed in front of him, already hard and leaking pre at it’s tip.

Hanzo was stunned and groaned at the sudden pleasing sensation of the dragon’s tongue. At how it moved with inhuman control. Swirling around the tip and slipping between the folds of skin to pull foreskin down and expose the sensitive head. Closing his eyes and laying an arm over his eyes as if to hide his shame, the summoner was left to the dragon’s mercy and simple take what was given to him. Jesse proved to be rather attentive if he was being honest. Better than others Hanzo had bedded. The tongue’s skill went so far as to wrap around him, stroking like a hand only with added heat and moisture. Gentle tugs and squeezes accompanied little flicks over his slit, each time making both males moan.   
The pleasure for Hanzo, the taste for Jesse.

Jesse, who seemed to be rather happy to be the one giving pleasure. To a ‘lowly’ mortal no less. Hanzo bucked up and moaned as claws went under him, raking dangerously hard along his backside. Again, and he felt Jesse take him into his mouth, the sudden wet heat of his throat drawing a sharp cry from Hanzo’s own. His hands went down, grabbing at rough horns while Hanzo rode out his pleasure, thrusting into the mouth of the dragon, indulging in the pleasure of a begin who did not need to breathe like man.

Each time Jesse swallowed, Hanzo could only moaned, muscles flexing to the otherworldly sensation. A human’s throat did undulate like a dragon’s. It did not have a tongue that could pull back to stroke and wrap around a man’s length to pleasure him whist sucking him. Fucking Jesse’s throat, Hanzo was reaching his apex sooner than ever before, panting and gasping out Jesse’s name, hands holding onto horn for dear life. The summoner knew just why dragons were forbidden lovers. If such a man were to give Hanzo such adore, he doubted he would ever have wished to leave him. And a dragon with a lover who would have a summoner for a lover would be a powerful pair indeed.

A press of claws over his rear, a threat of danger mixed with the heady pleasure of suction, and finally the dragon’s rumbling moan sent Hanzo over the precipice. A shout in true dragon tongue, Hanzo was undone, his cum sent into Jesse’s waiting mouth, swallowed with a contented hum. For a while, Hanzo was left to whimper and moan softly while Jesse lapped away and swallowed all signs of Hanzo’s orgasm. To say the red was being affectionate was an understatement. He was being overtly loving, utterly sweet in the way he looked over Hanzo, gentling lifting his lover to look at the marks left behind, asking if the summoner needed anything.

Hanzo could only moan, answering in breathy words as he tried to relax, gather back his thoughts and regain some sense after his long denied release. It had months since he’d had a lover and Jesse had been everything Hanzo had wanted and-  
A sudden alarm, the dragon had not had his release and Hanzo shot up onto his arms, eyes wide as he looked to the naked humanoid in worry. It only caused an amused chuckle to pass the red’s mouth.  
“Oh sugar,” he purred, “I know that look but don’t worry that pretty little head.” Suddenly Jesse was on his hands and feet, reminding Hanzo more that he was no mere man but a beast of wild primal magic and elemental power as he crawled back over to rise just above Hanzo's form.

“We’re hardly done here.” Now Jesse was face to face with Hanzo, and the summoner felt his heart hammering away in his chest.   
“I was thinkin, maybe wouldn’t be so bad making a nest round here, build a nice horde.” Jesse’s eyes locked to Hanzo’s own. “Every dragon needs to start with a crown jewel and sweet pea, you’re just the kind of gem I was lookin for.”  
Hanzo fell back down onto the floor, smiling as the dragon kissed him, tasting of tobacco and the elements that had no visible marker save for the look only lovers shared, the feeling only those who gave something to everything.

Passion, and even sweeter, love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Dedmerath's A+ Dragon McCree and Hanzo art:
> 
> http://dedmerath.tumblr.com/post/166382368722  
> Created w/ permission.


End file.
